Not so typical me
by mybooklist1
Summary: Popular Anna who always was who everybody wanted her to be, decides to change her personality, this brings a twist to her life making her meet a boy who will change her life forever
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: New beginnings**

I used to be popular, crazy and fun! I have to say I was happy, with lots of friends. But one day something clicked in me, I started seen how most of the people I considered my friends were really stupid, not because they couldn't learn is just that they focused on having money, and being popular. Little by little I stopped belonging there; to the point I couldn't hear the conversations I found ones so interesting were now absolutely boring and shallow.

I wasn't always a miss popularity who got all the guys, 2 years ago I was a little nerd who loved anime, manga, reading and writing stories about girls and unicorns…

I used to feel ashamed of myself when I saw pictures of those times, I must admit even till this day I really like my improvement but I didn't like who I was anymore. So I started picking up my old hobbies, reading was the first one, I spend most of my weekend in my favorite bookstore buying all the books I found interesting, I have rich parents so it's no problem to spend almost $100 just in books. Mom and Dad were actually happy about my new found personality; I was more serious now, more focused about what I wanted and who I wanted in my life.

"Mom, Dad I'm going out!" I said taking my keys

"Where?" my dad asked running toward me, I know he thought my whole good girl new personality was just an act

Dad was a 40 year old man with black hair just like mine only his was short and mine came all the way down my back.

"to the book store dad, I want to see if there's some new stuff, maybe I'll stop by for a coffee afterwards, I'll be here at 6 for dinner, don't worry" I said smiling and then I gave him a kiss and got out the door.

My house was I guess what you would call a mansion, with lots of gardens, I used to brag about it a lot but, I don't really see the point anymore. It isn't a good thing that my friends like me for my money…

The book store was a few blocks from my house so it didn't really take long, as I walked throw the door and saw a big table with all the best sellers from that month, the smell of book pages hit me, this place was probably my favorite in all the world, I went throw all the sections that interested me, in less than an hour I had two piles in each hand, the left was maybe and the right one was the "taking home" pile, I sat down on one of the couches placed between the book shelves and began analyzing my books, as I read the cover of a book named "The seventh tower, The fall" I saw from the corner of my eye a guy looking at me, with a curious stare, he was tall, with blond short hair, he was wearing the bookstore uniform, I turned to look at him and he smiled. I smiled too going back to my book, "what the hell!" I thought he was probably stupid, to me every single person was an idiot until they showed me the contraire.

"Hi! My name is Ian" a male voice said behind me, this surprised me, I jumped and my book went flying in the air. "Great" I whispered standing up and picking up my book. He was still standing there "oh God" I though

"Hi!" I said politely "I'm Anna" I said sitting down on the couch again

"So you come here a lot?" he asked, but I could see he already knew the answer, I had seen his picture of "employee of the month" when I came in the store, I came here all the time he probably saw me more than a couple times.

"Yeah, I love it here" I said losing interest in the conversation

"The seventh tower huh..." he said taking the book from my hands opening it and smelling it. I was going to yell at him for taking my book, but when he smelled it surprised me, I did the same thing, I knew only people who really value a book smelled it, and every book had its own smell.

'it's a great series, 6 books, Fiction of course as you can see in the cover, I don't understand why it never became famous, I guess today's stuff is vampires…" he said lost in thought, this guy was actually interesting, for the rest of the evening he helped me Carrie the books as I took more, by the time I went to pay I had 25 books and no idea how I was going to take all those bags home.

"Well I guess you will be going now" he said smiling

"Yeah" I said a little disappointed "want to come with me and we can get a coffee or something?"I asked hopeful

"Sure, my shift ended like an hour ago so I'm free to go" he said laughing. He stayed with me following me around with 3 pounds of books in each hand just because he wanted to?

We drank coffee and talked about our favorite authors and our love for books, he was really interesting, he offered to call me every time there was a crazy book sell or other stuff I could be interested in. I gave him my number, hoping he would call not only for that.


	2. Chapter 2:first day to a new life

Chapter 2: first day to a new life

It was my first day of school, I was exited even though I didn't expect much, it didn't take me too long to get ready, after brushing my hair and putting some make up on when I looked at the mirror I liked what I saw. I knew I was beautiful, to feel that way took me a long time, probably the one thing I stick with when I was a "mean girl" is my confidence.

I walked throw the door of my apartment and started walking, it wouldn't take me long to get to the school because it was just some blocks away.

"Hey!"Someone yelled behind me "wtf" I thought as I turned around, there was this gorgeous tall guy, he was tanned but I notice if he wasn't he would be as white as I am, he had brown hair and he was carrying some books. "Em, hi…" I said as he stopped in front of me "Hi, my name Is Blake is it okay if I walk down with you?" he asked smiling "hi hi more than fine" I thought startle by the really hot guy that I had in front of me even his name was, _special. _

"yeah no problem" I said as casually as I could, I notice he was a lot older than me, but he probably didn't notice I looked years older from my real age; so probably he didn't know I was only 16.

"So, what's your name" he said drawing a beautiful smile on his face

"Anna" I was trying to keep my "do not like him until he proves he is worth it" rules but it was becoming so hard!

"So we are neighbors huh?"He said as we walked down the stairs of the building.

"Yeah, so what do you like to do?" I asked desperate to find out if he had at least a little looked at me kind of confused for my sudden question but then replied.

"well let me see, I just got if college with honor in literature and English writing, I like to write and I am a total book worm" "YES! Huhuhuhahahahihihi! "I thought

"I knew you look like my people" I said smiling not letting out my excitement.

"I saw you the other day in the book store, you got like a 1000 books there" he said looking at the floor

"Hahaha so you are stocking me?"I teased him

"Yeah Im such a freak!" he said in a weird tone of voice, we both laughed at the same time, it had been a long time since I did that, laugh…

'So what's your favorite author?" his question took me by surpriced, I had never been asked that question before.

"Mmm well right now is Garth nix" I added pleased with my answer

"Why have I never heard of him?" he asked frowning probably trying to recognize the name in some book.

"Not many people know about him, he got some shitty critics and people took him of the radar but I adore his books; he writes fantasy fiction mostly" I said in a matter of fact voice

"I'll look him up" he said looking at me. We were now a block away from my high school, and I was starting to wonder where was he going, was he really stocking me?

"Oh shit" I thought as a new realization came to my mind, he had just graduated in English literature, he obviously was very smart and he was dressed very formal, like for a first day of school kind, but as a teacher!

As we got closer to the school I was now nervous, "do not turn left with me, pls pls do not turn left" I thought I as I did. And so did he, he stopped and looked at me surprised.

"Do you work here?" he asked kind of smiling, like he would like the idea of having me as another teacher, he was obviously not aware of my age.

"No, I'm a new student" I said knowing I was blowing any chance I would have had with him.

"You are fucking with me aren't you" he said smiling. "ohh crap" I thought

"I wish" I said a little sad looking into his eyes, I saw confusion and surprice flash throw them, then he looked at me upside down and just said.

"Oh I see, well I'll be seen you around then" he said with a little disappointment in his eyes, but that was all I could see because in seconds he took off into the school grounds.


End file.
